I Belong to You
by Queenoliviagrant
Summary: Olivia is ready to start her new life with Fitz. He is happy until she shares a glimpse of their future. **Sequel to You Belong to Me**
1. Chapter 1

"What?"

"I said I'll marry you. I belong to you Fitz. I know that now."

"What changed since yesterday?"

"I had the weirdest deja vu this morning. It was like I stepped into the future. Somehow, I knew everything you were going to say."

"You were daydreaming about our future?"

"No, it was real. We're going to have babies. Carter, Blake and Everly."

"When?"

"Next year, and we're getting married in the summer."

"Wow, you have a plan for us. I don't know about triplets. I don't want a kid. Unless you plan on taking fertility drugs, you're not getting triplets."

"It will happen."

"Are you psychic now Olivia?"

"I saw the future."

"Okay, I know you like to make me laugh. The joke isn't funny anymore."

"I can prove it."

"How?"

"Angela Webster asked you for a date. She works for the IRS."

"That is not proof. You've been eavesdropping on my conversations."

"Fitz you said you would try to believe me."

"I am trying. Olivia you're being ridiculous."

"Fitz, we are getting married, but I'm going to warn you. There will be challenges."

"I know you need your sleep, and you don't take work home. We don't have any challenges besides that."

"It's going to be difficult when I'm pregnant. Our life is going to change next year. We need to be ready."

"Livvie, we're not married yet, and you're already planning a pregnancy."

"Marcus is getting married. Be nice to his wife Shanice."

"Marcus Walker?"

"Yeah, he doesn't know her yet. He's going to meet her very soon. Shanice is a good person."

Fitz sighed, He was happy about Olivia accepting his proposal, but he didn't want to hear about a crazy dream. They had plenty of work to do and his other employees were arriving.

"How about we get to work."

"Okay. I love you Fitz."

"I love you to Livvie."

"Wait, one more thing. I need to make a doctor's appointment. Something is wrong with my appendix."

"Your stomach is hurting?"

"I'll make my appointment today."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't work next week."

"Why not?"

"I'm having surgery."

"What?"

"The doctor needs to remove my appendix."

"Livvie, I didn't know. I wouldn't have been so demanding making you work late if I knew this."

"It's fine. You don't have to apologize. Marcus is going to call me after the surgery. He wants me to work with him. I'm going to work with him on the weekends. I'm not quitting my job here."

"Why?"

"Because I want to help the low income community."

"Since when do you care about poverty?"

"I care a lot. He needs me to be there. It's how he'll met Shanice."

"You are not letting go of this deja Vu."

"Fitz, it was real."

"You really expect me to believe that we're having triplets next year?"

"We are."

"It's kind of early for the April Fool's joke."

"It's going to be overwhelming for the first few months, but we can't give up on parenting."

"Olivia, I don't want three kids. I will consider one baby."

"I knew you would say that."

"Because you know me."

"I know you'll marry me, and you don't think I'm crazy."

"I know you're not crazy, but the joke is stale now. Why do you want triplets? Do you need a pet? I can get you another gold fish."

"I should go to my office."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. We can talk about your marriage daydreams after work."

"I'm not going anywhere. I want you to know that."

"You've made that very clear, and I'm happy we are becoming an official couple."

Fitz smiled at Olivia. He was excited, but also hesitant. There was no way he was commiting to having three kids. She had to change her mind about that.


	3. Chapter 3

"You are on time for work again."

"Am I supposed to be late?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Why are you being so different?"

"Like what?"

"Your aura is different."

Olivia shrugged, "I know everything is going to be okay."

"Do you want to come with me to shop for your ring?"

"No, surprise me. Abby is coming to DC."

"She called you?"

"No, she's going to call in a few hours."

Fitz smiled shaking his head at Olivia. This was going to be another weird conversation.

Olivia laughed, "Blake has your smile."

"Who?"

"Our baby. He's your favorite."

Fitz knew he shouldn't give into her delusions, but he was bored and needed entertainment.

"Tell me about the rest of the triplets."

"Everly looks like me. She loves her pacifier. Carter is always hungry."

"Do we have nannies? We can't take care of that many babies without paid help."

Olivia stopped smiling, "We don't need nannies. I can take care of my own babies."

Her tone was serious, and it sent a shiver down his spine. It was like her personality changed when he asked about nannies. Now he was somewhat scared. Was she developing a personality disorder? He looked at his desk, and she was smiling again when he looked up.

"They're going to need a lot of pink, blue and green."

"How do you work without nannies?"

"I'm quitting."

"What?"

"Our babies need me."

Fitz smiled, "How about we talk about this after work."

He waited for her to leave his office before looking up psychiatric disorders. If she wasn't her usual self really soon, he would have to get her some help. This was getting scary. She really believed her delusions. Maybe she had marriage anxiety and this was her coping strategy. He hoped it wasn't anything more serious than that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Livvie, what is all this stuff?"

Fitz let himself in Olivia's apartment and now he was standing in the guest bedroom staring at all the large boxes. Olivia was on the floor with a set of tools.

"I'm putting the cribs together."

"You bought all these packages?"

"Yeah, can you hold the rails for me?"

"Livvie you need help."

"I'm not crazy Fitz. I want to get these cribs together now because we're going to be rushing when the babies get here. Their clothes are in those boxes. I'm putting the dresser together tomorrow."

"That's the wrong screwdriver. You don't know how to put anything together."

"You can help me."

"Okay, I know you want a baby. We can try to get pregnant. Some of this stuff has to go back. We don't need all of these cribs."

"Yes we do Fitz."

"Come here Livvie."

Olivia dropped the screwdriver. "How can I make you believe me?"

"Can you please stop with this crazy fantasy. You're having surgery tomorrow, and you don't need to be putting together a nursery."

"We need to get ready for these babies. It's going to be really overwhelming the first few months."

"You want triplets. I don't understand why you want more than one baby?"

"I'm keeping all my babies. Please don't ask me to have an abortion."

"You're not pregnant."

"You're going to ask me to abort two of the babies."

"You're not having triplets."

"You said you would try to believe me. Marcus is going to marry Shanice. They have six kids, and we're going to take them to dinner and a movie. You're going to want to hire nannies for morning afternoon and night. We can't do that. We're getting married in a park. Abby will be there without David or Leo."

"It was a daydream Livvie. That's it. You need to stop saying these crazy things. I'm going to get you some help if you don't stop all of this. You're spending money on a nursery. You're planning a wedding for your friend Marcus. Stop it Livvie."

"Okay, I won't bring it up again."

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you need anything?" Fitz asked Olivia.

"My phone. Marcus is calling in a few minutes."

Fitz didn't want to argue. He was happy Olivia made her appointment and the surgery was okay. Now she was drinking soup and waiting for her phone. Fitz took the phone off the coffee table. He was surprised when it rang.

"Wow, you were right."

Fitz handed Olivia the phone and she smiled answering it. It was uncanny, but not impossible.

"Hello."

Olivia kept smiling and he had another shiver run down his spine when he heard her turn down an offer to be his partner.

"I can work with you on the weekends."

Fitz listened for more details.

"Okay, how about we discuss this more next week. Thank you for this opportunity."

"Ok, that was really weird. How did you guess that?"

"Do you believe me now?"

"That was a cool trick, but you can't convince me we're having triplets. You're not taking fertility drugs."

"Come with me to my class when I start working with Marcus. I want you to meet Shanice."

"Olivia, whoever Shanice is, the lady is going to think you're crazy if you tell her she's marrying your friend Marcus."

"I know that. I'm going to encourage her to introduce herself. That's how they meet."

"Your friend is going to marry a single mom with six kids?"

"He wants to be with her. He doesn't know it yet."

"Okay."

"And Fitz, when we go to the class, don't embarrass me."

"How?"

"I don't want to hear any ignorant comments about my students."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"Do you need anything else from me?"

"Yes, put the nursery together."

"You are sending that back."

"No, I'm not."

Fitz didn't want to make her upset. He could put the furniture together and sell it in a few months.

"Okay Livvie."

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Fitz sat in the back of the class trying to look professional. The students introduced themselves, and Olivia made small talk. He noticed a slight change in her voice when the next student introduced herself.

"My name is Shanice."

"Its good to see you here Shanice."

"Why you in this neighborhood?"

"I'm teaching a class. Are you ready to learn?"

"You can't teach me nothing."

"Where do you work?"

"Gettysburger."

"Do you want a better job?"

"Ain't no good jobs around here."

"How old are you?"

"26."

"Do you have children?"

"I got six kids."

Olivia looked around to see most of the class nod. Fitz had another shiver and Olivia could see the small change in him. She kept her attention on the class.

"I got five." Another student said.

Olivia smiled at both women. "Do you want better for your children?"

"That's not possible. I ain't got no degree."

"Why not?"

"Who going to keep my kids while I get a degree?"

"I still gotta get my GED." Shanice said.

"Are you an accountant?"

"Yes, a CPA."

"What's that?"

"Certified Public Accountant."

"So, you good at math?" Shanice asked.

"Accounting is a different kind of math. It's mostly reading financial statements."

"So you teaching us that?"

"I can teach you that. I'm here to teach you about budgeting."

"We can't budget when there is no money left."

"How old are you?" Shanice asked.

"26."

"You must have a good family."

"You can't blame anyone for your financial situation. You have to decide to change it."

"You're going to show us how to change it?" Shanice asked.

"I'll give you the tools you need to get started."

Her comment got a lot of groans. There were a few smiles. Olivia knew there was hope for Shanice. After the class, Olivia asked Shanice to stay a few minutes. She was in a rush to get to the bus stop. Olivia offered a ride home if she needed it.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I know you have potential."

"Olivia, things are easy for you. I can't get a good job like you. I don't come from where you come from."

"I want you to speak with Marcus Walker about getting your GED. He can help you."

"You think he can?"

"I know he can."

"Is he still here?"

"Yes, go to his class. I'm sure he's waiting for you."

Shanice laughed, "He doesn't know me. He's not waiting for me to come to his class."

Olivia smiled, "Take my card and call me if you need anything."

"This is getting really weird Olivia." Fitz said when Shanice left the class.

"Do you believe me now?"

"It's not possible. There had to be a logical explanation for this."

"The babies will be here next year. You should start preparing for their arrival. I don't want any fighting during the pregnancy."


	7. Chapter 7

Fitz leaned forward in his office chair and tried to stop his thoughts. It was hard to keep his mind on work since Olivia started predicting the future. If she was right, he would have a lot more responsibility next year. He was nervous and avoiding Olivia after work. He couldn't risk her getting pregnant. Lucky for him, she was busy purchasing more baby stuff. Whenever he called to check on her, she was at a store filling her cart with diapers, bibs and pacifiers. He used work as an excuse for not coming over to spend time together.

"Hi."

Fitz waited a few seconds to look up at Olivia. She was all smiles. He forced a smile and kept it plastered to his face. Of course, she knew it was fake.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not. I'm busy after work."

"We haven't had sex in weeks."

"You had surgery a few weeks ago. I want to make sure you're healed."

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

Olivia smiled and locked his office door. "How about a quickie?"

"We can't have sex in my office."

"Why not?"

"It's very unprofessional, and it's the middle of the day."

"Let's go home."

"I can't. I'm busy."

Olivia came behind his desk and settled in his lap. She kissed his lips, his chin, his neck and loosened his belt.

"No Livvie."

She stood on her knees between his legs and slowly pulled her white satin panties down her legs. Fitz heart quickened when she put his hand under her dress.

"You don't want me?"

"Livvie."

"We can be quick. I won't be loud."

"Did you take your pill today?"

"No."

Fitz pulled his hand back and looked in her eyes.

"No more sex without birth control."


	8. Chapter 8

"Fitz." Olivia moaned into his neck. Pulling her dress around her hips.

It took every ounce of his willpower to grab her hips and move her out of his chair. Her wrinkled dress fell to her knees when he made her stand. He leaned down and picked up her satin panties.

"Go back to your office."

"No."

"Insubordination Olivia."

"Are you going to fire me?"

"Fine, I'll give you want. I'm pulling out."

Olivia smiled seeing him loosen his belt. That was all she needed to sit down again. Fitz let her take control and scolded when she moaned loudly.

"We are at work."

He let her continue until he couldn't hold back his orgasm. "Get up Livvie."

She ignored him. Her hips moved faster as she gave into another orgasm. He forcefully grabbed her hips when she clenched around him again. In seconds, he pushed her off and reached for the box of tissues. Olivia fell backwards hitting the desk before falling on the floor.

"Are you trying to send me back to the hospital?"

Fitz was breathing hard. It took him a second to notice Olivia. Damn he was an idiot. He reached for her hand and she winced in pain. He lifted her dress and he could see a light bruise where she fell.

"Livvie I'm sorry."

"Why did you push me?"

"That was stupid. I didn't try to hurt you."

The bruise was darkening and Olivia's eyes watered. She couldn't be at work like this, and he needed to be with her.

"Let's go home. You sit here. I'll get your coat and purse."

Olivia blinked and tears fell. The bruise was a few inches behind her appendix scar. He had never pushed her off him.

"You really don't want a baby."

"No, but I shouldn't have made you fall."


	9. Chapter 9

Fitz slipped the plastic gold band on Olivia's pinky finger. It was a cheap present, but he knew it would make her smile.

"Now you have two." He said, holding both of her hands.

"You pushed me twice."

"I'm sorry. You know that."

"The pregnancy doesn't happen this early. The babies are due next year."

"I panicked. I'm not ready for that responsibility."

"Fitz, there's nothing we can do to prevent this. Unless we never have sex again."

"That's not happening. I'll get a vasectomy."

"I'll still get pregnant. We can't stop fate."

"We are not ready for this. Olivia are you considering the lifestyle change for us? I don't want to share you."

"Are you jealous of our babies? Is that why you are complaining?"

"That's one reason. I don't want to come home to triplets every day. Babies are loud and needy."

"It's overwhelming. There will be many long days of working and coming home to help me take care of them. Some days you will be tired and frustrated, but I know you want them. After a few months, you will be happy to see them smiling."

"Do you want to finish?"

"What? So you can push me into the coffee table?"

"You can go as long as you want. If the pregnancy is going to happen, I can't do anything about it."

"Okay."

"That's all you have to say about it?"

"You know I'm right. That's good."

"So, are you ready?"

"No, this bruise hurts. I don't want sex.I want popcorn and wine."

"I can get that for you."

"Thanks."

Fitz couldn't change their fate, so he was ready to stop fighting it. It was time to start saving money for the babies.


	10. Chapter 10

"How are you and Shanice?"

"What?"

Olivia backtracked her question. They weren't dating yet. Marcus stopped by her office to give her a check.

"You're helping with the GED, right?"

"I am helping Shanice with enrolling in community college. I thought you were asking something else. I had the weirdest deja vu since we left the class. It's like I know Shanice, and I think I want to ask her out. I can see myself as more than an associate."

"I don't think it's weird."

"How are you and Fitz?"

"We're planning our wedding."

"You're going to have triplets, and I'm going to marry Shanice."

Olivia's eyes widened. "You saw it."

"You think I'm crazy. I don't know why I blurted that out."

"I don't think you're crazy. I saw it too."

"How?"

"I don't know. It started when I came to work. I knew everything Fitz was saying before he said it."

"I can't stop thinking about Shanice. How can I can ask her out without seeming like a stalker?"

"I think she will give you a chance. You already know that."

"You're going to have a lot of responsibility next year. Are you ready?" Marcus asked.

"I'm getting ready."

"I guess things won't change since you'll have so many nannies."

"I am changing that."

"This conversation is very weird." Marcus said.

"Fitz didn't believe any of it until he met Shanice. I think he's accepting our fate."

"I know Shanice is going to need a favor in a few weeks. I want to pay you and Fitz for keeping the kids."

"We don't need the money, and I'm looking forward to dinner with them. Fitz needs to spend time with them. It will help him accept our babies."

"Okay."

"Go home and call Shanice."

"Okay, I'll do that."


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you going to do any work today?"

Olivia turned away from the window. He knew she was daydreaming.

"I'm working."

"You're not doing anything. I'm paying you to sit in your office and daydream."

"Do you want me to go home and daydream?"

"No, I need you here."

"Olivia?"

Fitz turned around expecting to see a client. He was very surprised to see Shanice.

"Well it looks like all your friends are visiting today." He said.

"I'm sorry for showing up here. The college is a few blocks away, and I need to speak with you."

"Are you looking for career advice? If you are, Olivia doesn't have the answers. She doesn't do anything all day. I don't know how she still has a job."

"Get out of my office Fitz."

Shanice giggled, "I thought he was your husband. Is he your boss?"

"Yes, I am."

"Leave Fitz."

"Okay."

"How are you?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know if I should be asking you for advice. We barely know each other, but I know you're smart, and you obviously make better choices than me."

"Don't put yourself down."

"This could have been my life if I made better choices."

"It can be. You could marry your boss and work with him in a few years."

"You know Marcus wants to date me?"

"Yeah."

"You think he will give me an accounting job?"

"I know he will give you a job. Give him a chance."

"Why does he want me?"

"He knows the answer to that question."

"I have six kids."

"I'll have three next year."

Shanice laughed, "How? Are you planning triplets?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You're funny Olivia."

"Go home and call Marcus. I know he's waiting for you."


	12. Chapter 12

"You're still daydreaming."

Olivia spun in her chair. She wasn't sure about the future anymore. Things were slightly different from the deja vu.

"I'm not sure if we're having triplets anymore."

"Why?"

"Marcus and Shanice didn't come to my office. The events are unfolding differently."

"Well that's good news."

"It's not. I want our babies."

"I don't want triplets. And unless you're taking fertility drugs, we probably won't have triplets."

"I want to be pregnant now."

"I can't help you with that daydream."

"I'm going to buy an ovulation kit after work."

"Why are you rushing this?"

"Because I miss my babies."

"They might not be real. Olivia, maybe it was part deja vu and part daydreaming?"

"Carter, Blake and Everly are real."

"I don't want to share you."

"I'll still have time for us Fitz."

"You don't want nannies. How are we going to have time for each other?"

"They're not going to need attention every minute of the day. We have to plan our quality time around their schedule. You're going to help me get them a routine."

"I want my vasectomy after this pregnancy. I will lose my mind if you get pregnant again. What if we have triplets twice?"

Olivia laughed, "What are the odds?"

"I'm looking forward to the tax deductions."

"Yeah, our taxes will look very good with dependents."

"That's something to be happy about."

"You need to double check your new hires work."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you fixing their mistakes when I need you."

"I could make you do that. You're not doing anything else at work."

"You're not giving me extra work."

"I make the rules in this office."

"You are very bored Fitz. I'm going to lunch."

"Come back on time, or I'm taking the extra hour out of your paycheck."

Olivia stood and stretched. "Anything else Mr. Grant?"

"Yeah, a kiss before you go."

"Not in my office."

"You're fired Olivia."

"Great, I don't have to come back to work."


	13. Chapter 13

"Do I owe you more money?"

"No, I need to talk, and you're the only person who can understand."

"Okay I'm listening."

"Marcus, what if this was all a daydream. The events are not happening in the same way for me."

"Some things are different, but they're not significant. The important events are happening. Shanice is going out with me later, and I'm giving her a job."

"I'm scared it might not be real. What if it's a fluke? I want it to be real. I want my babies."

"I think you need to calm down. Go drink some tea."

"I want them to be here now."

Marcus laughed, "You have to discuss that with Fitz. Maybe he can help you speed up the process."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"You're the only person who really understands. Fitz is starting to believe me, but I know he's still hoping it's not real."

"I have to be careful what I say around Shanice. I don't want her to think I'm a creepy stalker if I start discussing things I shouldn't know yet. It's hard not act like I don't know anything. Kiana called when she was in my office today letting her know she won a spelling bee. I wanted to tell her that we need to make sure Kamario is doing his homework. I couldn't say that because I haven't met them yet."

"Fitz thought I was crazy when I decorated the nursery."

"I think we should try to be normal if we don't want to look crazy."

"You really have to be mindful of what you say around Shanice. I should get back to work. Fitz is bored, and that is not a good thing when we are working."

"Why?"

"Because he's going to find something for me to do."

"You can always work for me."

"No thanks. I like my job. There is no pressure. I'm happy."

"Okay, I'm going to call Shanice and think of a reason to keep her on the phone."

"Love birds. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

Olivia took her phone out her purse. She was one minute late from her lunch break, and he was still very bored.

"And Fitz is calling now. I might really be psychic."


	14. Chapter 14

Olivia kept her head down and walked fast in the hall. She wanted to eat her Gettysburger without Fitz complaining about her being late and not using her lunch break wisely. A few more steps, and she would have made it to her office.

"Olivia Grant."

"Mr. Grant."

"You can call me boss."

"You can call me Olivia Pope."

"I want to see you in my office."

"Why?"

"Are you questioning your boss?"

"I'm being very bad. Are you going to spank me in your office?"

"You are so kinky."

"And you love it."

Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand pulling her into his office. "Bend over and close your eyes."

"What?"

"Do what I say."

Olivia smirked and followed his demands. A few seconds later, a loud wack made her scream. Fitz covered her mouth before giving another wack.

"Is that a yard stick?"

Fitz laughed, "You want to be kinky."

"Why do you have that in your office?"

"For my naughty employees."

Olivia turned around. "We are making too much noise."

"Fine. Go eat your Gettysburger."

"Are you okay Olivia?" A coworker asked when she stepped in the hall.

"Yeah, I was looking at my phone, and I almost fell."

"That's why you screamed?"

"Yeah."

Olivia blushed and kept walking. Any other day, Fitz would be aware of his other employees. Their relationship was obvious. Yet, Fitz tried not to show favoritism in the office. He usually stressed the importance of professionalism. They were together almost every minute of the day. He would miss her at work when the babies arrived. It would be a big change. Hopefully, it would make their relationship and friendship stronger and not break them. It was only eight hours of the day without each other. Normal couples didn't work together, but they were far from a normal couple. It was so much deeper than that.


	15. Chapter 15

Fitz leaned against the wall and Olivia sat on the sofa with a glass of wine. The last few months were magic. She was tracking her ovulation and Fitz wasn't complaining anymore. She took a day off blaming it on cramps.

"How was your day at work?"

"Not good. We need to talk about us."

"About what?"

"I couldn't think of a right time to say this to you."

"What?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"No, it was going to be my April Fool's prank, but I don't want to joke about that."

"Great, that is going to make this so much easier now."

"Fitz, I'm ready for any prank."

"I don't have a prank this year. Olivia, I can't marry you. I'm having an affair."

"You're joking."

"She's waiting in the hall. Do you want to meet her?"

Olivia was speechless. He couldn't be serious. "I'm going to need more midol. Your jokes are not funny."

Fitz cleared his throat and opened the door. "You can come meet Olivia."

Olivia dropped her wine glass and it shattered. A blonde woman with blue eyes greeted her with a smile.

"Olivia, you have to be careful!" Fitz said, rushing to the utility closet for a broom and mop.

"Wow, it's great to finally meet you. Fitz was right. You really are pretty. I really hate that we had to meet like this."

"Who are you!" Olivia yelled, with tears in her eyes.

The woman tried to keep a smile. The joke was really hurting Olivia. She wasn't getting paid enough for the tears. "Sorry Fitz. You're need to give me another hundred if I have to watch her cry. That wasn't part of the deal."

"Okay jokes over." Fitz said.

"What?"

"I'm an actress. I advertise my services on holidays. I'm sorry."

"This is a joke?"

"Yes Livvie."

"Get out of my apartment. Both of you."

"Livvie."

"Now!"

"I'm really sorry about the prank Olivia. I need a better job."

The actress left her apartment, and Olivia's phone rang. She knew it was Shanice.

"I know you're late for class. I'll be at your house in a few minutes."

"How do you know that?" Shanice asked, through her tears.

Olivia hung up the phone. "You can clean that later. We have to help Shanice."

"What Livvie?"

"Hurry up, and I don't want anymore stupid pranks."


End file.
